In Real Life
by The Lost And Found Traveler
Summary: XiaoToan. After the first game, everyone knows that Xiao and Toan are hooking up, right? r and R you should do.


Chapter 1: In Which The Story Starts

Toan and Xiao were about 4 days away from Norune, and already Toan was feeling apprehensive. They had just defeated the Dark Genie, and now, after the massive, week long party in Ruby's lamp, the gang split up and went there separate ways. Osmond and Goro set off for Matataki village. Goro decided that he couldn't be angry at the townspeople anymore, and would become the protector of the Town, for there was a rumor of a goblin uprising in the forest. Osmond was going to Brownboo village, to visit the Chief, who was his brother. Now that the Sun Giant and the Dark genie were both down and out, he wanted to foster a positive relation with the bunnies of Blue Terra. With his awesome engineering skills, he planned to create a fleet of ships capable of lunar travel.

"Many of my people from Blue Terra long to visit their families on the moon. It'll only take a couple of years to build the ships. It would've taken shorter if we knew the right materials here..." Osmond had said, flying around in his excitement.

Ruby had always been interested in art. She was also an excellent thief. What better way to combine the two than to steal back stolen art from thieves?

"It will definitely be more interesting than being King's slut." She said as she teleported to points unknown. Then her head had reappeared and said "I'll visit you and Xiao in Norune someday, so make sure your presentable when I show up!"

Toan had blushed. Xiao had just stared, not getting the reference. _God, I love her so much. I'm going to have to tell her soon._ Thought Toan miserably. He did not relish the prospect.

Ungaga, after getting over his whole, "I'm the worst warrior being in the worlds" kick, was going back to Muska Racka to marry Mikala.

"We will be happy, and have many children. They will all be fierce warriors. You must visit us with your children someday, Toan!"

_Oh dear Lord, is that even possible? I most sincerely hope so,_ thought our love-struck hero. Once again, Xiao was completely oblivious.

Now, it was just the two of them, walking in the plains that stood between Matataki and Norune, Having said goodbye to Goro and Osmond yesterday. They had walked along, not really hurrying. Once they had found the huge Atla in the Dark Genie's castle, all the birds and plants and animals and people and people's houses that were not in a major town or city were restored, so now the world was finally set to rights. (My own add here, thought it would make a lot more sense.)

They had stopped and set up the campsite for the night. The night was beautiful, with a full moon and a glorious carpet of stars spreading through the cosmos. Toan had made the fire and they stretched out their sleeping bags. Toan got from his bag the premium Chicken, Cheese, and Fairy water. They ate in companionable silence, but Toan's heart was beating like mad. He had waited for this moment, and now he was sweating like King whenever Ruby was around. _Why do girls always have to be so...scary?_ Thought Toan miserably. Abruptly, he decided to just come out and say it.

"Xiao-"

"Yeah, Toan? What's up?"

But a loud noise interrupted the well-meaning hero. It sounded like an inept stalker trying to be stealthy. Toan could hear bumbling and stumbling, and an occasional curse. _Whoever it was, _thought Toan, _has a very colorful vocabulary._

Toan gave a little nod to Xiao, who nodded back. She casually drew Steve the slingshot, and continued eating. If the stalker had...unfriendly things in mind, Xiao would quickly put that person to rights. Toan motioned To Steve to stay quiet, and for once he listened to him. Toan took in a breath, and called out, "We're friends, whoever is out there. We have food, and you're welcome to have some with us."

A strident voice called out. "Like I'd touch anything prepared by you, Toan. How do I know where those hands have been?"

A smirk lit up Toan's face. " I guess you're just going to have to trust me, Paige."

Well, there you go. R.r and you get a gram of cookies.


End file.
